


Dragon Island

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Summer Fest, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Hux has the perfect getaway place, a secret island, hidden from all maps. On a long overdue summer vacation, nothing could spoil his bliss - nothing, except the arrival of Kylo Ren, of course...





	Dragon Island

Pink sands. Well, of course.

Hux smiled to himself, and took a deep breath of fresh ocean air. His ocean. Technically, his air. At this he chuckled. Well, Arkanis was one planet, one system, of course he knew that. But Na’ali was a hidden island, left off of all maps, and it had certain… properties. It did carry a specific scent. And no where else could you walk on soft, naturally pink sand. But it was true. The real star on Na’ali was its incredible light…

Like a dream-like filter on a digital image, the interplay between the surrounding weather system and the pink volcanic rock underneath, gave Na’ali a soft, pastel kind of overlay. At the right time, especially the early mornings and evenings, it even seemed to shimmer... And right now it was early evening on Na’ali, so Hux took another breath of shimmering air, deep into his lungs, sighing with satisfaction. The perfect summer vacation. Yes…

That had been the best sleep in a very long time… Hux stretched luxuriously, eyes still closed, and almost purred with blissful calm. This space, his own private hideaway, let him be himself like no one ever saw. Not just because of all the things he didn’t have to do or be. But also of what he could do here, what he was here… On Na’ali, Hux was a Prince. Back on the Finaliser he could chide Kylo Ren for being a spoilt Prince, but on Na’ali, he could have given him a run for his money. No, he could have shown Kylo Ren how it’s really done…

Breakfast was a simple, yet abundant affair. Colourful fruits, freshly-baked bread and mild cheeses, all laid out on the rosewood table on Hux’s veranda. Taking in the beautiful beach view, he sat, sipping the island’s version of coffee, Gogo. Made from the seeds of the Galimera trees, growing in wild forests all along the island’s east coast… Hux smacked his lips, and smiled. Gogo tasted rich and dark, with hints of fruit, but also a tender bitterness that he and his nervous temperament appreciated. There was something both comforting and invigorating about this drink, but unlike coffee, it was also slightly intoxicating… at least Hux thought so. Perhaps it was just being on Na’ali, but he never took Gogo with him. In fact, he never took anything but memories from this place, so every time he returned, it was as if he proved to himself once that Na’ali in fact was real…

It was almost noon, and the sea was a field of turquoise jewels, glittering under Arkanis sun. for a fleeting moment, Hux let himself consider how growing up on the other side of the planet, he’d never seen the sun shine so clearly. To him then, and to everyone else still, Arkanis was synonymous with thick cloud cover, miserable rains, and short, muggy summers. But just like rain clouds, Hux let these memories float away. He was here now. Lying on a soft, cream coloured towel and shielded with a pink parasol, music playing in the distance, the gently distorted sounds drifting along… bliss… bliss, except for something… someone… Hux sighed, refusing to open his eyes under his sunglasses yet. That sound, though… the mechanised breathing sound, that tried so pathetically to emulate Darth Vader’s actually necessary and functional mask-

“How did you find me? No, don’t answer that. Just get out. You have no business being here, and the locals can more than handle the likes of you.”

Kylo didn’t answer immediately, instead he kept walking towards Hux, until he stood right next to him. Hux was not going to be bullied. He didn’t have security as such, but there were people close-by and he wasn’t lying. The locals had some kind of… powers. Hux didn’t really want to think along those lines, wanted to keep Na’ali an unspoiled paradise, away from power-scheming Force users. If there was magic on this island, it was local magic, unlike any other. But potent, and ready to spring into action-

“I know. That’s why I am here.”  
Kylo had crouched down next to Hux, and kept his mask on as Hux finally lifted his sunglasses and sat up to look at him.

“Get out. This island belongs to me.”  
Hux didn’t know what he wanted to sound like. He was irritated, but it wasn’t as angry as he’d have been back in the Order. Call it Na’ali’s influence, but he didn’t want get angry either. In fact, he almost found Kylo’s mask… cute?

“I have no intention of harming it. Or you.”  
“You won’t have a chance. I’ll have you dealt with, and you won’t remember this place. This is not going to happen.”

With this, Hux turned and waved his hand, and from a marshy area, two young men appeared, the grassy blades swaying, as they slowly walked towards Kylo. A satisfied smile on his lips, Hux turned around.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt. They are very gentle when.. they can… be.”

As he spoke, Hux watched Kylo turn to take in the two men approaching, but then the words began to halt in his throat, when Kylo moved his gloved hands to unclasp and remove his mask. It hissed, and as it revealed the face that Hux hadn’t seen for… what was it? Months, years? A little older, a little sadder… much? Sadder? Hux’s eyes flashed. Kylo had tears in his eyes.

“Please…”, he whispered. “I need your help.”

Hux swallowed. The men had arrived, and one put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. The raven-haired didn’t resist, keeping his dark eyes on Hux. Big, pleading,… vulnerable… Kylo got up when prompted, and when the other young man laid his hand on his temple, Hux actually saw tears falling from Kylo’s eyes. He swallowed again, but there was something building in his throat he couldn’t swallow down.

“Please don’t do this…”, Kylo whispered.

Exhaling sharply, Hux shook his head at the men, and they nodded, and let Kylo go, but stayed standing next to him.

“What is it you need, Kylo?”, Hux said somewhat firmly, trying to cover how taken he was by Kylo’s emotional display.

For so long Hux had pushed down all feelings for the spoilt Force user. But the warmth and concern pushing at the gates of his strict control weren’t caused by Na’ali’s soothing influence. They were simply empowered by it.

Instead of a verbal response, Kylo dropped his cloak, then lifted his upper garments. Hux’s eyes widened, and one of the young men next to Kylo drew a sharp intake of breath. The raven-haired’s beautiful chest was covered in searing black marks, snaking across his flesh as if they were alive.  
“Telak. What is this?”, Hux addressed one of the men beside Kylo

He traced his hand next to the marks, drawing a shuddering breath from Kylo. The touch was gentle, it felt good, but it made the markings squirm and burn in response. Telak withdrew his hand, and placed it on Kylo’s upper arm instead.

“A curse, your Highness. A seriously bad curse. He will die if we don’t help him.”  
“Can you help him?”, Hux said, concern furrowing his brow.

Telak exhaled deeply. The other man, Risu, addressed Hux instead.

“We can try, your Highness. But his only hope may be Ishi’k.”

Hux nodded slowly, before getting up and walking towards Kylo. He looked so small, despite his large, broad frame. Hux wanted nothing more than to reach up and let his fingers thread through Kylo’s matted, dark locks, but held himself back.

“Who did this to you?”, he asked softly. “Snoke?”

Kylo closed his eyes and nodded miserably.

“And do you think he did it to get to you to find the location of this island?”

Tears rolled down from Kylo’s closed eyes. Hux had no way to hold back his hand any longer, and as he let his slim fingers run through Kylo’s hair, the Knight whimpered and moved his head against Hux’s touch, like a cat.

“Shhh…”, Hux cooed, and Kylo’s legs seemed to give out from under him.  
He sank to the ground, and flung his arms around Hux’s waist, pressing himself against the gingerhaired, who could do nothing but keep caressing his head.

“You’re so broken…”, he whispered.

Kylo sobbed.

“We’ll put you back together again, you just wait…”, Hux said comfortingly, with more than a hint of defiance in his voice. 

Defending Kylo and Na’ali both… Hux felt himself fill up with determination. They stood like this until Kylo calmed down sufficiently, and Hux could disentangle them. Telak and Risu took Kylo to the medicinal rooms, and Hux sat and looked out on the ocean. So Snoke was coming for this little paradise? To suck it dry and move it into darkness like the rest of the galaxy. Perhaps the time for a regime change was truly now. Stars knew it had been a long time coming…

As Hux walked back to his bedroom that night, he could hear the sounds of the island like always. Soft waves lapping at the pink sands, a breeze through the blades of tall grass, and Na’ali’s night birds cooing. But over all this he also heard something else. Quiet sobbing, coming from a room up ahead. Hux opened the door and sat down on the bed, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“I’m so sorry Hux…”  
“It’s not your fault, Kylo.”  
“You should just send me away. I hate that he’s using me like this. He’s been using me all this time…”

At this realisation, or confession perhaps, Kylo began to shake.

“I know, Kylo. It’s what he does.”  
“He said I was special. I thought… Hux, I thought…”

Hux lay down next to him, and wrapped his arms around the distressed Knight.

“Tomorrow, I’ll take you to Ishi’k.”  
“And I’ll take Snoke to you.”  
“Maybe, Kylo. We don’t know that yet.”

They set out early in the morning. Hux with Kylo, lead by Telak and Risu, they made their way along the pink sands of the coastline, then up a steep, rocky path. Kylo was silent for most of the trip, but early on his hand hard reached out and lightly held the gingerhaired’s, and after a moment’s consideration, he’d held it back.

“We’re almost there.”

Hux looked around. The waterfall looked exactly how he remembered it. And there was the dragon… Tall, and a little sleepy looking, standing atop the waterfall to welcome the guests. Hux bowed, then led Kylo to the water’s edge and nodded reassuringly.

“Once you’re in the water, the dragon will assess you, and then charge the water to heal you. It’s the strongest healing force I know of. It should work.”  
“Is that what sends the beacon?”, Kylo replied, kneading his lip ashamedly.  
“No. On very rare occasion the assessment might.”  
“Yours did.”  
“Yes. The flame that the dragon emits has a colour. It starts off blue, and if it stays blue, which it usually does, you are deemed benign and allowed to stay as long as you like. Before you leave, the memory of this place is obscured in your mind, to keep it hidden once you’ve left.”  
“And if it doesn’t stay blue?”  
“If it turns black, you are deemed hostile, and will be banished.”  
“And not healed.”  
“No, everyone is healed. You are just not allowed to stay afterwards. Some Blues never leave, and that’s allowed.”  
“But you’re allowed to leave, and to remember. What was your colour?”  
“Green. And that’s the one that sends out a kind… jubilee into the universe, because Green are seen as most trustworthy, and treated like Princes or Princesses. As Caretakers of the Island, charged with safekeeping. It's that burst of happy energy that can act like a beacon if someone is looking for one. But green is very rare. And even if it does happen, we’ll.. deal with it. I will keep Na'ali safe, but... I can’t let you die, Kylo.”

The dragon coughed. Hux bowed, and Kylo disrobed and got into the water. Hux tried to steel himself and to blush quite as furiously at the sight of the handsome Knight’s naked form, but it was a losing game. Kylo walked into the pool, and the water rose up to his belly button, and no further. In some ways, Hux would have preferred right up to Kylo’s neck – his face and hair were distracting enough. If the dragon got ideas… connection to a Green was a good indication for a similar status, and as much as Hux wanted to keep Na’ali to himself, the idea of sharing it with Kylo had become rather lovely. It was just playing Snoke’s stupid, cruel and devastating game that he’d love to avoid…

More islanders had gathered around them, and everyone stood waiting, their eyes fixed on the dragon. No one noticed four small dragons sneaking up on them, certainly not before they had nose-butted Hux into the water, cackling with joy as he flailed. Hux gasped, raising himself to his feet, only to look up as the dragon cried out melodiously, emitting a golden flame.

Telak gasped, the other cheered and suddenly people were throwing petals at Hux, and Kylo who was pulled down into the water by invisible forces, to re-emerge fully healed. The gingerhaired looked around in disbelief, while Kylo was bathed in utter confusion. 

“What does gold mean? What’s going on, Hux?”

Telak smiled wryly.

“It means most auspicious match. And the borders of the flame were green. It’s sent a *really* powerful charge into the universe. Fireworks, basically.”  
“Most auspicious match?”, Kylo repeated.

But the dragon marched off, satisfied, as did the little dragons, and the other islanders. Only the four men were left, Hux and Kylo sharing the towels they had brought for the Knight. At least it was a warm day. Hux considered for a moment, but his damp clothes were too annoying, so he disrobed and flung just a towel around his waist. Telak and Risu politely looked away, but now it was Kylo’s turn to blush.

And all the way back down to their building, Kylo felt the blush on his face. Nevermind. He would blame sunburn. Moving his eyes down Hux’s perfect, alabaster skin was completely necessary.

“So, the golden flame…”  
“Doesn’t mean doing anything we don’t want to…”  
“But I want to, Hux…”  
“Is that so.”

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. They were standing on the veranda, Kylo in the change of clothes they’d known to pack, Hux still in the towel, which was threatening to fall down at any moment. Hux seemed unconcerned about that.

“We shouldn’t get distracted. Snoke knows about this place now.”  
“So when can we get distracted…?”  
Kylo’s fingers were stroking down the side of Hux’s neck making circles down his shoulder.

“Bring me his head on a plate…”  
“Can I send my Knights to do it?”  
“I don’t know, can you?”

Kylo gently put his fingers to Hux’s temple and shared a memory into his mind.

“When we were walking back. I fell back for a moment, and closed my eyes. That’s when I sent them the order.”

Hux’s eyes flashed. Kylo’s memory of course conveyed his feelings, his own assessment of the situation, but it seemed to Hux that he gaged quite well. The Knights were truly powerful, and the had formed alliances with some key staff that Hux had never known about. Ordinarily this would have upset him, but right now, here, this was most excellent news. They wouldn’t even have to get their hands dirty… He wouldn’t have to break off his holiday… Oh, he really wasn’t his General self right now…

“Supreme Leader…”, Kylo corrected. “We should be joint Supreme Leaders.”  
“You were still in my mind…?”  
“I’m still in there now… do you want me to let you feel it?”

Supreme Leader… that massaged an erogenous zone in his professional soul, for sure. But what Kylo was doing inside Hux’s mind now, caressing him like this… He closed his blue-green eyes, and leaned his head on Kylo’s broad chest, feeling Kylo’s arms wrap around him, and his towel falling down. Hux’s naked skin against Kylo’s clothed body, and their rapidly growing erections pressed against each other, Hux moaned, then put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around the Knight’s waist.

“Take me, in the ocean…”, he whispered into Kylo’s ear, and began to kiss and bite his neck. "Please..."

The Knight responded, but it wasn't verbal...

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXOXO SummerFest 2019 event. Prompt #3 "Island"  
Words used: Blade, Light, Sand


End file.
